Shantak, Juvenile
The size of a horse, this scaly, bird-like creature has a vaguely equine head. Shantak, Juvenile (CR 4) XP 1,200 CN Large magical beast Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +12 --- AC 17, touch 11, flat-footed 15 (+2 Dex, +6 natural, –1 size) hp 42 (5d10+15) Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +5 Defensive Abilities life link, share defenses; Immune cold, disease --- Speed 30 ft., fly 80 ft. (average) Melee bite +8 (1d6+3), 2 talons +7 (1d6+3) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. --- Str 16, /bDex/b 15, Con 16, Int 8, Wis 15, Cha 10 Base Atk +5; CMB +9; CMD 21 Feats Flyby Attack, Hover, Wingover Skills Fly +10 Languages Aklo SQ no breath --- Environment cold mountains Organization solitary, pair, or flock (3–12) Treasure none --- Dream Quest (Su) A juvenile can draw upon the world of dreams to take a rider on fantastic journeys. Once per day, a creature riding a juvenile shantak can use''dream'' as a spell-like ability (CL 12th). Alternately, the rider can expend the daily use of this ability to grant the shantak any one of the following abilities for the remainder of the day: a base land speed of 50 feet, a fly speed of 100 feet (perfect maneuverability), or a swim speed of 100 feet. A shantak with perfect maneuverability has a Fly bonus of +18. A shantak with a swim speed has a Swim bonus of +11. Life Link (Su) Whenever a juvenile shantak takes enough damage to either kill it or leave it in the dying condition, any creature riding the shantak can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the shantak. This can prevent the shantak from being killed or gaining the dying condition. Share Defenses (Su) As a free action, a juvenile shantak can extend its no breath ability and cold immunity to a single creature touching it. It can withdraw this protection as a free action. While sharing its defenses in this manner, a juvenile shantak can use the saving throw bonus of the creature with whom it shares these defenses in place of its own saving throw bonus any time it is required to make a saving throw. An adult shantak is an arrogant, winged creature capable of flying between the stars, navigating an airless void that echoes with corrupting, alien thoughts. Juvenile shantaks lack the protective coating of slime that allows their kind to survive such migrations. As a result, juvenile shantaks are bound to a single planet until they come of age. Not yet exposed to the strange influences of interstellar space, juvenile shantaks are less aloof than their adult kin. Indeed, juvenile shantaks have an amazing empathy for their homeworld and its residents. They often form strong, empathic bonds with other creatures, and are able to touch upon the intangible realm of other creatures' hopes and dreams. As a result, juvenile shantaks are prized as loyal and versatile mounts, at least until they outgrow their empathy. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Magical Beast Category:Monsters